Chapter 2
Chapter two of the first volume of the Witch Hat Atelier manga series. Summary Coco and Qifrey arrived at Qifrey's atelier and will be Coco's school-house. Qifrey told Coco that he scattered gatekeeper thorn seeds around their house to stop anyone from entering the house. Still upset about what happened, Coco cried. Qifrey then told her to wash her face and gave Coco water that seems to be floating inside a ball. While asking how to use the water magic, Qifrey went somewhere to get her change of clothes. While talking to herself, Coco encountered a girl and told her about the magic tool she is holding which is the waterdrop buoy and helped her use it. Another girl also appeared, which turns out to be Riche and told Coco that when Tetia gets noisy, she should just leave her be. Coco then asked if both of them are witches. Tetia responded that they are apprentices and Qifrey's students. Tetia asked Coco is she is also an apprentice and Coco responded that she is really not an apprentice and she just draw her magic for the first time yesterday. Shocked by Coco's response, Tetia asked her if she is the one they heard about the rumors in which one of the unknowing used forbidden magic but didn't get her memory erased and was accepted as an apprentice. Qifrey came with Coco's change of clothes and explained to Coco that magic wasn't anything unusual in the past. In order to draw magic one only need a combination of right shapes and special ink and magic became more familiar and war broke out. Qifrey revealed that since"The Day of Conspiracy", they made people believe that magic can only be used by certain people in order to avoid going back to those days of lawless madness. Coco then beg Qifrey to teach her about the forbidden magic and everything about magic. Qifrey then brought her downstairs to see the Tower of Tomes, in where any book related to magic is reproduced there. through a gate window. Qifrey told Coco that in order to enter the tower, one needs to pass the Librarian's Trial. Qifrey then proceeded to introduced Coco's room and her roommate, Agott. After the tour, Qifrey is seen talking through voice equipment and thanking the other person for giving him permission to make Coco his disciple. Meanwhile, while Coco is busy looking through the room, a girl came landing which turns out to be Agott. Agott told Coco that becoming a witch is not easy for she has been drawing glyphs for so long that her fingers turned black. Coco told her that she was able to draw magic before and she would not know unless she tries. Coco then responded to prove that she can draw magic for the test tomorrow. Characters by Appearance *Coco *Qifrey *Tetia *Riche *Agott Chapter Notes *The vapor bubble was first introduced to this chapter. *The Tower of Tomes was first introduced to this chapter. Gallery Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 1 Chapters